


Temperature

by greatappreciations



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shipper piper, valdangelo is my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatappreciations/pseuds/greatappreciations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping guard on the Argo II turns to fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperature

Leo couldn’t sleep. Nightmares. Again. He decided to get up and fix the ship or something.  
Annoyingly, it all appeared to be working fine. For once. So Leo went to the top deck to find whoever was keeping watch. At first, he couldn’t find anyone, but then he noticed a boy huddled in the shadows.  
‘Nico?’ he called out softly.  
‘Leo? What is it?’ asked Nico.  
‘Couldn’t sleep.’  
Nico required no further explanation and didn’t protest when Leo sat down next to him.  
‘So… anything exciting happen on the ship.’ Asked Leo, trying to break the silence.  
Nico thought for a second. ‘I think I saw some seagulls a while back.’  
‘Oh.’  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes. The boat rocking back and forth was oddly comfortable.  
Nico stared at Leo, who remained oblivious. He sighed. He actually liked Leo, with his ridiculous sense of humour and warm smile. Leo made people comfortable. Percy had been compelling and powerful, like the sea. But Leo was more inviting. Damn it, Di Angelo. Thought Nico. Stop falling for straight boys.  
Leo looked at his feet. He could practically feel the Ghost King’s eyes on him. He always felt protective around Nico. He seemed so fragile and weak. Sure, he was probably the most powerful person on the ship. But beneath that, he was just a boy. And an adorable one too. Stop it, Valdez. Leo thought to himself. Don’t look at how cute he is. Resist the baby bat wings. It was no good. Leo had thought he was mostly straight, but exceptions could be made in extenuating circumstances. And Nico was one hell of an extenuating circumstance.  
Leo was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed Nico shivering beside him.  
‘Nico? Where’s your jacket?’ he asked, worried.  
‘Left it in Hazel’s room.’ Said Nico. ‘Couldn’t wake her.’  
Leo cursed. How could he not have noticed?  
‘Come here.’ Said Leo, extending his arms.  
‘What? What do you mean?’ said Nico, fidgeting.  
‘I’m willing to be your personal heater. Come on. You’ll catch hypothermia.’  
‘I probably won’t.’ mumbled Nico, but Leo had already wrapped his arms around him. And damn, he was warm.  
‘Thanks.’ Said Nico.  
‘No problem.’ Replied Leo. Gradually, Nico began to fall asleep. The poor kid was always exhausted. So Leo tried to stay up on watch for him, his fingers gently tousling the baby bat wings. Soon he was asleep too. The dreams didn’t affect him as much.  
The next morning, Piper stumbled upon the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. Somehow, Nico had managed to get onto his side, curled up in a little ball. Leo was wrapped around him, their legs intertwined and Leo’s fingers entangled in Nico’s hair.  
Piper was torn. She wanted to wake the boys up and find out what had happened. But she also wanted to show the rest of the crew. She settled for a few photos, and gently nudged the boys awake.  
‘I knew it.’ She smiled.  
‘Knew what?’ groaned Leo groggily. Then he realised where he was and who he was with.  
‘Oh. Right. No.’ He sat up and nudged Nico awake.  
‘Oh, Gods.’ Said Nico when he saw Piper.  
‘Naw. I got some photos. You guys are perfect.’ She teased.  
‘We’re not- We just- It was cold!’  
‘Oh. Okay. Sure.’ Piper tutted. They boys obviously hadn’t worked it out yet. ‘Time for breakfast. I’ll see you in a bit.’ She winked. She actually winked. The girl had nerve.  
When she was gone, Nico turned to Leo. ‘Thanks, I guess. For last night. I- Thanks.’  
‘I told you. No problem.’ They sat there, trying to think of how to proceed.  
‘Nico. I do like you. But- I don’t know. I’m not good with organic life-forms. Help.’  
Help arrived in the form of the daughter of Aphrodite.  
‘You guys are bad at this.’ Piper noted. ‘Just tell each other everything. Then see what happens.’ She left again, but Leo had the feeling she was eavesdropping.  
‘I like you.’ Said Nico nervously.  
Leo smiled. ‘I like you too.’  
‘Like like?’  
‘What are we, 8? But yes. Like like.  
‘So is this a thing? Are we a thing?’ Nico looked hopeful.  
‘I guess. If you want. ’  
‘Oh, I definitely want. What now?’  
‘This’ said Leo, and he leaned towards Nico and kissed him. Leo was warm and Nico was cold, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Not even Piper’s excited squeals in the background.


End file.
